


Merry Christmas, Pet.

by jezebel



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: BDSM, Christmas, Collars, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Kink, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master has a surprise for his Pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Pet.

***

Spike knelt in his corner, head bowed and waiting for his Master to return for the day. His knees ached from the position and he was tired but he knew better than to sleep. His Master kept him awake during the day when he would usually sleep to keep control of him. There was only one day that Spike had gone to sleep without his Master's permission and he had been not fed for a week after that. Spike learned his lessons quickly and well, there were only a few simple rules, they were written on the wall in Spike's corner so that he would not forget.

1) Do everything that your Master says immediately and without question.  
2) Slave will not speak unless spoken to and will not act unless directed.  
3) The Master's word is law, Slave has no rights.  
4) Any violations of these rules will result in punishment as directed by Master.

Spike knew his place. He had learned it months before. The initiative had given him a chip that made him no more than a neutered puppy and for a while he had been the Slayer's lapdog. Then things had changed, he had lost his favour with Buffy over his pact with Adam and things had never been the same. Spike had turned to someone else for help and this was the solution that had been achieved. Spike got blood, and in return he was a Slave and a whore.

At first it had seemed too rough, but now he was broken in, just as any puppy should be and sometimes it was so much easier to just to be a kept boy than to have to fight both humans and demons for his very survival.

His Master was often kind, fed him often on blood that was fresh and sometimes human, and he didn't really have a bad life. Other than his being chained for much of the day, but even that could be rectified. His Master had said that if he was good and showed his Master that then he would be free during the days. That was Spike's hope.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of heavy footfalls on the corridor outside, the work boots told him exactly who it was. Master. And there was a smell that called out to Spike, blood. His Master had come home with food for him.

Spike smiled slightly, but it fell when he wondered what he would have to do for the blood, but it was a day or two since he had been allowed to feed so he would do anything for it. He wondered if his Master knew that too.

***

Xander Harris opened the door to his apartment and smiled at the sight in front of him. Spike knelt in one corner, head bowed slightly and locks of his white blonde hair falling into his face. He wore leather pants and a studded leather collar, but apart from that he was naked. Xander wondered if his pet knew what day it was. It had been months since Spike had come to him in desperation, looking for money or blood, and Xander had laid out his terms. He had been gobsmacked when Spike agreed.

So, now he had a Slave. 

At first it had felt like a fantasy, he had a hot guy on hand to use whenever he wanted, to fulfil the desires that he had not admitted that he had. But later it was a matter of pride, Xander had read some books on this type of relationship and knew that it was not all about him. Spike could be so much of a better person, could eventually quash his demon side with a little discipline, and that was what Xander hoped for. He also hoped that his Slave had a purpose now that his life, after the Initiative, had not had before.

"Hello Pet." Xander said, using the familiar term but not as an endearment but as a name that he knew Spike hated. Spike didn't move. He knew his place. Xander was pleased and shed his outer layers before moving to Spike's corner.

When he got there Xander reached down to unchain Spike's collar, he then lifted the vampire's head and kissed him on the mouth. Spike resisted for a moment and then reacted when Xander reached down to pinch one of his nipples. Xander enjoyed this and he thought that maybe his Slave did too.

Spike expected more than just this kiss, the rough greeting was only foreplay for what might happen next, or at least it usually was. Tonight though Xander pulled back after a few moments and then stood, he reached out his hand for Spike and pulled him up too.

Spike stood, glad to take his weight off of his aching knees, but teetered slightly as he rocked forward and back and tried to regain his balance.

Xander was patient, he knew that his Slave was a little off balance after kneeling for such a length of time and gave him time to adjust, then he turned and walked to the table in the Kitchen. He knew that Spike was obedient enough to follow.

The blessed time he got to spend on his feet was short as Spike followed Xander into the Kitchen and knelt at his Master's side. He knew that this was expected of him, he had been trained well and knew his place. Xander smiled as Spike moved without being bidden, it was nearly time for Spike to move on in his training but first there was one final test to see if he was ready.

Xander reached for the man that knelt at his side and gently stroked his face and hair, Spike leaned in to the touch, it was good when his Master touched him in this way, he knew that he was loved.

"I've got a treat for you tonight Pet." Xander began, Spike did not react or reply instead he allowed himself to continue to be petted as his Master stroked his hand through his hair and down his chiselled face. "But I want you to make a choice. You can either have the pigs 's blood that I have brought home with me and be satisfied with that, or you can wait to see what surprise I have for you."

Spike knew that he was not to answer, there was no direct question. He took a moment to think over the choice. He wanted blood, needed blood, but could he wait to see what the surprise was. 

"Of course the surprise could be nothing, or it could be human blood." Xander continued. "So I guess you have to ask yourself if you trust me or not."

Spike realised that this was a test, not to how loyal he was, his Master knew that he was loyal to a fault but instead a test to see how much he trusted his Master.

"So, Pet, What will it be?"

"Master, I trust your judgement, may I have the surprise that you have chosen for me?" Spike asked.

"Do you think that you deserve it Pet?" Xander asked teasingly.

" I defer to your judgement, Master." Spike said.

Xander had to admit that he liked that response. Sometimes he missed the wilful and petulant Vampire that they had known in the past, but then he remembered about the times that he had come close to killing them and knew that this was the best of those two worlds.

"Then I think that you've done really well lately and I think that you deserve a surprise." Xander said. Then he reached for a paring knife that already lay on the table. 

Spike worried for a moment when he saw a glint of metal and then saw the blade of the knife, surely he was not going to mark him. Xander didn't, instead the knife glided over his wrist, cutting a thin, straight line that turned red.

Spike tried hard to control his desire, not only was this human blood but it was fresh and warm, it had been a long time since he had tasted that. He hoped that this was his treat.

"Go ahead." Xander said. "But no vamping out."

Spike took a deep breath, and then leaned forward, putting his lips to the scar and gently suckling what he found there. Xander let out a soft gasp as he felt the blood being drawn from his body, it was not as he had thought, there was no pain and no throbbing but more just a quickening in his heart and a slight increase in his endorphins.

After a few moments Spike pulled away. He was panting, obviously aroused and fighting his game face, but most importantly he had done it and Xander knew that he had control over Spike enough that he could help him control his instinct. That was what he had been aiming for.

"Thank you Master." Spike said softly.

Xander only then realised that Spike had stopped. He reached out with his non bloody hand and stroked his pet's face. Spike did not know but he had just passed the test of whether or not he was firmly under his master's control and now that Xander knew his pet was trained he could let him have a little more freedom.

"You've done well, Pet." Xander said as he reached for a towel and pressed it to the ribbon of blood on his arm. The wound was not deep and he could feel the blood already clotting, but he didn't want any further temptation to hinder their progress. "You should be rewarded for that."

Spike was confused. Usually when his Master deemed him to have done something well the reward was human blood. What would the reward for not taking too much blood be?

Xander saw the confusion that knotted his slave's brow and did not like it. Spike should not worry or want for anything. He would have to find a way to break that. But for now he wanted to take his pleasure.

"We'll deal with that later though." Xander said. "I have other plans for tonight."

Spike knew what that meant. Usually they did 'other things' when his Master got home. A shiver ran down his spine and Spike was too mixed up to wonder if it was anticipation or fear.

Xander reached a hand down, brushing his slave's hair out of his face and drawing him closer. Early on in their relationship Xander had found that he loved kissing Spike, feeling the man's tongue moving against his own, and experiencing the years of practise that Spike must have gotten.

After a few minutes kissing Xander pulled away, he had indulged his whim for too long, he had said that he had plans for tonight and he had meant it.

"Bed." Xander said, watching as his slave moved over to the bed, enjoying the swing of Spike's hips as he walked. The Vampire had always exuded sex wherever he was and here, wearing nothing but leather pants and the collar that Xander had placed at his neck he looked sexiest.

Shaking his head, trying not to get too caught up with just watching, Xander followed his slave towards the Bedroom stripping off his clothes as he went. It would save time when they got into the bedroom.

Spike knelt expectantly by the bed, waiting for further instructions regarding his Master's pleasure, he was surprised that his Master was already undressed when he looked up because usually that was part of his job. Maybe Master didn't want to waste any time tonight. That usually meant a fast, hard fuck. Spike didn't mind that. It was when it was slow and steady that it ached in a part of his being that still wanted to believe in love.

Xander sat on the bed in front of his slave and pulled him to his feet. Spike stood not sure what to make of all of this and wondering if this was some kind of Sunnydale weirdness that he was not a party to.

Xander reached around Spike's waist, pulling him until he stood sandwiched between Xander's spread legs, and then reached up to undo the ties of the leather pants that he insisted his slave wore. One hand rested on the hard, leather clad ass while the other worked on the ties, teasing them open until they were loose enough to see a small tuft of pubic hair. Knowing that this was enough to get them down Xander moved his hand to each side of Spike's waist, pulling the leather down and in doing so revealing the alabaster skin that he enjoyed so much.

Spike felt a shiver pass through him as the cool air caressed his skin and then felt a blow to his ass, a single warning slap, that told him that he was not to move. Spike was well enough trained to know what his master wanted and did not move again. He was rewarded a moment later when Xander scooted back and pulled Spike down onto the bed. It was rare that he was allowed to share his Master's bed but it seemed as if tonight he was there for the night.

In the tussle to get onto the bed Xander ended up on the bottom. He didn't mind this though because with his previous lovers he had been a switch hitter. It was only when Spike came into his life that he became more of a dominant top.

Spike rarely got to be on top these days and wondered for a moment if he should move into a more submissive position but his Master did not seem to mind and was already nuzzling Spike's neck. For a vampire this was a key erogenous zone. No one had ever had the chance to do scientific studies on why this was but Spike always liked to think that after the thrall of the initial turning there was something that took him back to his original turning and he was remembering that. Not that he would ever sully his time with his Master by comparing him to Drusilla. Xander may punish him but he would never torture his soul as Drusilla or Angelus had done. Xander always told him why he was being punished and he knew what the penalties were before he did something wrong. It was never the cruel or unusual punishments that Dru and Angel had conjured up. Maybe Vampires were covered by the Geneva Convention now...or maybe Xander just loved him more than they ever could.

"You not with me, pet?" Xander asked, seeing that Spike's mind was not thinking about him but that his frown showed darker thoughts. "Maybe I should remind you where you belong." He said.

Spike wondered if he was about to get punished. He hoped that Xander would chose to spank him because it always felt more personal. There was something to be said for skin to skin contact.

However, instead of feeling his Master's hands on his buttocks he felt a hand cup his balls and squeeze lightly before moving to stroke his hardening member. Spike shivered as he felt himself harden. He was not meant to gain any pleasure in this but he could not help it. The Vampire hoped that his Master would not be offended that he was getting an erection. He was there for his Master's pleasure not the other way around.

Xander could sense Spike's growing unease with the situation. They had set ground rules and now Xander was messing with them. He had not meant to muddle his Slave's training but there was so much more he wanted from Spike and he could not do that while his pet was so submissive. Xander had meant only to domesticate Spike, not to tame him completely.

"Kiss me." Xander said, pulling Spike closer to him. It came out as more of a request than an order but Spike knew better than to question his Master and willingly complied. Sometimes he did not like what his Master asked of him but this would never be one of those things.

 

Hands slid down Spike's back, cupping his ass and pulling him closer in so that their groins were close, their cocks rubbing together and causing a pleasant sensation to come from Xander's lower stomach. He knew that feeling, he could feel the passion building within him and knew that if they kept this up then he would not last. He wanted more than this and knew that Spike would too. Spike had been trained not to ask for what he wanted though so it was up to Xander to initiate it

"I'm going to fuck you." Xander said to Spike, whispering the words into his ear so that Spike still his movements underneath Xander.

Spike wanted that too. He wanted to feel Xander inside him, wanted to know how this man felt and wanted to please his Master.

Spike watched silently as Xander moved out from under him and rolled Spike over so that he lay on his back. Xander sat on his haunches and looked down at his Slave as if he were a feast. Spike was content to bask in his Master's appreciation for a moment but then he knew what was coming next. After a moment he moved to turn over, his Master usually wanted it this way, he was surprised when Xander stopped him.

"I want to see you." Xander said. "I want to look at you."

So Spike stayed on his back, drawing up one knee so that he could get access and surprised when Xander had the stuff ready. He had expected to have to find it in his drawer and prepare himself for his Master but Xander had it in his hands and was going to do this for him. 

Gently Xander started his preparations, slicking two fingers and then moving for Spike's hole.

Spike groaned at the sensation. He knew that he should be in more control but the sex between them was rarely like this. It was often for his Master's pleasure and foreplay was not something that they shared often. Xander found Spike's prostate easily and shivered when he felt Spike constrict around his fingers in the wave of pleasure that he felt. Xander knew that this would be an additional aspect to fucking Spike. He should have done this a long time ago.

Three fingers now, stretching and scissoring, Spike squirmed against them impatiently wanting Xander in him and in him now. Xander placed a calming hand on Spike's jutting hip bone, stilling his Slave's hips and reminding him who was in charge. Spike acquiesced almost immediately and tried to stay as still as possible so that his Master could finish his preparations.

Spike felt the loss of stimulation for only a minute before he felt the blunt head of Xander's cock at his entrance. He tensed a little, a natural reaction, but willed himself to calm down. This was Xander, his Master, it was about his pleasure and not Spike's discomfort. Besides, it would only be for a minute and then he too would get the pleasure. Xander waited for the unease to pass, moving forward only when he saw the furrowed concentration leave Spike's face.

He pushed, slowly and deliberately, making sure to keep it slow and always watching Spike's face until he was fully in. Then he paused a moment before moving.

Spike had always thought that there were things better than sex, like driving fast in a stolen car or the blood of a new born infant but he swore that nothing was better than this. Nothing was better than pleasing his Master in this way and gaining his own pleasure from it. Xander too was thinking that, nothing got better than this hot, tight hole wrapped around him.

The pair of them moved together, Xander thrusting and Spike moving to meet those thrusts. It was hot and sweaty and just like sex should be. It didn't matter in these moments that Spike was Slave and Xander was Master they were both using the other to gain satisfaction.

Xander saw that Spike was near his peak and realised that he was being selfish, feeling that he wanted to share this with his Slave he reached down and began to pump the hard but forgotten dick that was between them.

Spike gasped. His Master had never done this for him before and he came in long spurts. The joint feelings of being filled and being jerked off had been too much for him.

Xander felt Spike go through the spasms of his orgasm, coming so hard that it splashed against Xander's stomach. Xander also felt the orgasm as it wracked Spike's body, causing his sphincter muscles to contract and pulling Xander further into his body. Xander knew that his own orgasm was close, the added benefit of knowing that he was the one that was doing this to Spike sent him over the edge.

The pair lay panting, Xander collapsed on top of Spike, and trying desperately trying to get their breathes enough that they could talk, or move or do something. 

Spike wondered if he should move so that he could clean his Master. He thought it might please his Master if he cleaned him with his mouth and it was not too much of a hardship to taste that perfect cock.

It was Xander though that moved first. Finding a cloth on the bedside and wiping them both off. Spike moved to get up but felt a hand pulling him down, instead of returning to his corner Xander was pulling him closer as if he wanted to hug him.

Xander pulled Spike into his arms and snuggled him close.

"I said that I had a reward for you earlier, Pet." Xander said. "Do you want to know what it is?"

Spike wondered if his Master was going to let him drink from him again. The intoxicating flavour of warm blood was still in his mouth.

"If it pleases my Master..." Spike said respectfully, allowing for Xander to choose for him whether he should know or not.

Xander laughed softly and placed a gentle kiss on his Slave's forehead. The training had gone so much better than he could have expected.

"I think you've done well with your training Pet, so much so that I think it is time I let you have a little more freedom" Xander said. "I'm going to let you come out on patrol next week."

Spike gasped at that. He had not left the apartment in months and now his Master was going to let him out.

Xander placed another kiss on his Slave's forehead, realising that he liked snuggling with this man more than he would of thought, maybe he would make this part of their daily routine. He knew now that his Slave had no idea of what day it was. Maybe it was time to start reintroducing him to a few smaller things before allowing him to reintegrate with the world at large.

"Merry Christmas, Pet."

***

End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slash advent calendar


End file.
